


See You Again

by Nrimpro



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Brotp, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrimpro/pseuds/Nrimpro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place a few months after Bucky was rescued. Steve awaits for his old friend to wake up and in hopes of reconnecting with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to a special friend who's always been whenever I needed her. It's also my first Captain America story, hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!!:)

See You Again 

SHEILD had established a facility solely on medical research of the unknown in today's world. After numerous attacks that nearly crippled the agency, men and women were treated with the best care for their mental illnesses. War changes people, emotionally and physically. There were casualties for every attack, there were individuals that lost a part of them they can't get back. 

Steve Rogers stood a few feet away from a transparent, glass door. Eyeing the procedure of his old friend, Bucky. It was hard to tell how long he'd lay unconscious. He was found in a barn of an uncharted location. With Sam Wilson's help, they could pinpoint where he laid low. And when they arrived, he wasn't in the best shape. But when he looked into Steve's eyes, Bucky remembered. Although when he approached the Winter Soldier, he made no movement, not even a sound of assurance. Whatever HYDRA did to Bucky had permanent consequences. 

Now Steve awaited for his friend to gain consciousness, to talk to him, and to tell him how glad that he was alive. He felt a familiar hand touch his shoulder. 

"How's he doing?" Sam asked. 

"Still the same, barely any improvement since the past few weeks we brought him here." His voice dragged with grief. 

"He'll have to get up eventually, give it some time." 

"Yeah, I hope so." Steve gave out a long sigh as his eyes averted back to Bucky's motionless body. 

He remembered that winter day when Bucky was tossed out of the train and into a dark, icy abyss. Steve never thought he’d see his friend, until months ago when he stood in front of him, unmasked and unaware of his actions as the Winter Solider. Some many questions began to sprawl in his head. How long was he frozen until HYDRA stepped in and turned him into a killing machine? What happened to his arm? Did they torture him to get some confidential information of SHEILD? At this point, Steve could go on. 

A doctor soon approached him. He held out his hand to the younger man. "Hello, I'm Dr. Weston. I specialize in neuropsychology. We've been observing Mr. Barnes progress the past few weeks. Mentally, he's gradually improving. We conducted an fMRI scan on him, and it looks like his temporal lobes are being triggered. Ever since you brought Mr. Barnes to this facility, we’ve asked him simple questions of his past. And oddly enough, he remembered you and when he sacrificed himself in that accident.”

Steve’s reflection changed in an instant. His features softened, as though a burden left his never ending guilt. “So you’re saying he remembers everything? Then why would run away?”

Dr. Weston shrugged. “That’s a question you might want to ask him. We've concluded the procedure, for now. He should gain consciousness within a few hours.”

“Thank you so much, Doc." Steve shook the older man’s hand firmly and eagerly. 

The doctor gave a silent nod and exited the other direction. Steve watched the rest of the medical crew pack up their materials and leaving Bucky to his peaceful slumber. Steve took a step back and smiled. His best friend was going to be alright.  
~  
Steve went about his day by grabbing some lunch at a local diner nearby and went for a jog to clear his head. Training his body was one of the ways he led out steam, and sometimes it just relaxed him. He lost most of his life, ever since he came into the modern world. Peggy reminded him that he needed to live his life no matter what, and now that he has one small piece of his past, he can move forward. 

The front pocket of his sweats began to vibrate as he took out his phone. His eyes widened, and responded abruptly. "I'm on my way." 

Ten minutes later, he was back at the medical building of SHIELD. The nurses signaled him to come into the room. Bucky laid right in front of him, it was the first time he was allowed into the room after he brought him here. His face looked a lot paler than when he's asleep. His eyes fluttered in mere moments, acknowledging the fact someone was with him. Bucky glanced at his side and heaved a deep breath. 

"Hey, pal!"

Steve couldn't help but give a tender smile back at his weary friend. His watery blues showed with no hesitation. "Hi, Bucky!"

Bucky reached for Steve's hand and shook it gently. "It's been a long time."

"It sure has." He agreed. 

They stayed silent for a few seconds before Steve took a seat next to Bucky's bed. 

"So, how are you feeling?"

Bucky massaged his temples and replied. "Just tired, but other than that I'm fine."

"That's good to hear," he paused by moving his gaze at the numerous machines beeping in front of him. "You've been out for a long time." 

Feeling an unwanted numbness from his arm, Bucky slowly leaned his back against the soft pillows and sighed. He was extremely exhausted. But he didn't want to dose off, it's the first time Steve and him could have an actual conversation. And not one ending them punching each other. 

Steve cleared the strange silence. "So, how much do you remember?"

"Um.." Bucky's words began to fumble. "I remember nearly dying, back in '42. When we had to apprehend Zola and attack the base. Then I remember falling from a train and everything went black after that. Until some men found me, little did I know they worked for HYDRA." 

"Bucky, they froze you in ice. Just like me, and HYDRA took advantage of you and turned you into a killing machine." 

"Yeah," Bucky tried to stretch his metal arm in different directions. "I can still feel the pain of losing my good arm and getting attached to this weapon." 

"Hey." Steve responded lightly. "You didn't know what they'll do to you. Those people wiped your memories away, you were a soldier following orders without any awareness of what's going on."

Bucky shook his head. "But I did remember. When we were on the road, fighting. My mask was off, you said my name, I looked into you eyes. And even though it took me a while to comprehend it, that I knew you."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all the suffering to get here. Now that's all in the past." Steve reassured. 

Bucky gave a small grin, then frowned immediately. "But what happens to me now? I've killed people, I've done things that I still don't recall. What if I forget who I am and I'm back to the Winter Solider, how can I control it?" His voice strained with worrisome. 

Steve advanced closer to calm his old friend down. "That won't happen again. SHEILD is working very hard to treat you. And no matter what I'll always be there to get you back. I'm with you to the end of the line, pal." 

Bucky couldn't help but chuckle at his own words. Something warm welled his insides to know that his best friend still hasn't changed a bit. Steve replied with the same happiness and gave Bucky an embrace with a gentle pat to the back. 

"You're a great soldier, Bucky. Never forget that." Steve reminded. 

"I'll try to think about that the next time I try to pummel you to the ground." Bucky laughed, in hopes of lighting the mood. 

And it worked, both men could keep their huge smiles off their faces. Just like old times. 

They friends chatted for a few more minutes until Steve noticed that sleep was taken over Bucky. Slowly, he had his goodbyes. And left the him in the room to rest. After so long, Steve finally felt like he connected to this modern world. Getting used to all the new inventions and ideals was somewhat a difficulty for him, and it still is. But getting to know his old buddy after thinking he was gone forever, actually gave him hope. 

Sam once told him to find something that'll make him happy. And he did.  
~~~~

"It's been a long day,  
without you my friend,  
and I'll tell you all about it  
when I see you again.  
We've come a long way,  
from where we began,  
and I'll tell you all about it  
when I see you again."


End file.
